


Cigarettes After Sex

by Darlite



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlite/pseuds/Darlite
Summary: Tant que tu es avec moi, tout ira bien





	1. K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un petit recueil écrit sur en partant du magnifique album de Cigarettes after sex, que je vous recommande grandement d'écouter (parce que c'est beau).  
> Les textes sont parfois inspirés des chansons, parfois non. Il suivent plus ou moins une trame mais peuvent être lus séparément.  
> Bonne lecture

Le soleil se couchait à peine. La porte entrouverte laissait entrer des courants d’air, se faufilant parmi les tables. Des souvenirs de cette journée se succédaient tour à tour devant les yeux de Yann. Il les revoyait parcourir la ville tous les deux sous la chaleur écrasante du mois de juillet, leurs mains parfois liées, parfois non. Comme dans la vie. Ils avaient fait l’amour plus tôt ce jour-là, dans la fraîcheur du matin. Puis ils étaient partis.

Dans les parcs, dans les cafés, Yann et Martin s’embrassaient sans que ça ne veuille rien dire. Il voyait encore Martin, marchant devant lui, sa peau dorée et son sourire lorsqu’il se retourna pour le faire avancer plus vite. Et quand Martin lui prit la main pour l’attirer jusqu’à lui, poser ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes et rire un peu plus avant de reprendre son chemin, Yann sut que ça ne voulait pas rien dire, pour lui.

Il devait être vingt heures lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans un restaurant au détour d’une rue ; il y faisait presque sombre, une faible musique grésillait à travers les enceintes, mais c’était ici qu’ils voulaient s’arrêter. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls dans la salle, et pourtant, c’était tout comme. Et maintenant que Yann avait demandé l’addition, il ne restait sur leur table qu’une bouteille de vin à demi vide.

Il s’était arrêté de parler quelques secondes, pour réfléchir peut-être. La chaleur envahissait encore la salle, et il sentait le souffle du vent lui caresser la peau, comme l’avaient fait les mains de Martin quelques heures plus tôt. Quand Yann releva les yeux, il sentit ceux de Martin doucement posés sur lui. En se perdant dans le regard doux, il pensa que peut-être, il n’était pas le seul pour qui ça voulait dire quelque chose.


	2. Each Time You Fall In Love

C’était un après-midi tranquille. Ils voyaient la pluie tomber faiblement par la fenêtre, lovés sur le canapé. Yann s’était emparé de ses lunettes, quelques temps plus tôt, et avait ouvert un livre. Martin s’était assis à ses côtés et avait fermé les yeux alors que son amant lisait les mots à voix haute.

Sous ses paupières se dessinait un souvenir lointain. Il pouvait encore décrire la brillance qu’avaient les étoiles au-dessus d’eux, ce soir-là. Elles semblaient si proches qu’il avait eu envie de tendre la main pour les attraper. Il l’aurait fait si des yeux ne l’avait pas empêché. Le bleu de ce regard brillait tout autant, voire plus, que les astres de la nuit. Et dans la pénombre, c’était la seule chose qu’il voyait.

Et Martin sentait encore l’effleurement de ses lèvres contre celles de Yann, se touchant pour la première fois, et apprenant, doucement, à se connaître les unes les autres. Le vent froid sifflait contre leurs oreilles, s’insinuait entre leurs corps de plus en plus proches.

Yann lisait toujours, replaçant ses lunettes de temps à autres. Martin relevait parfois les yeux vers lui, et l’admirait pendant de longues minutes. Il repensait à cette nuit de leurs premiers baisers, et se souvint que jamais il n’aurait pu croire que cet homme ait pu emplir sa vie à ce point.


	3. Sunsetz

Si le soleil avait pu parler, il aurait chanté leurs louanges. Caressant leurs peaux à travers la fenêtre fine, il faisait resplendir leurs corps nus, donnant une apparence presque angélique à la scène. Deux amants enlacés dans leurs draps, bravant la chaleur du mois d’août pour ressentir davantage de l’autre, et enfin se perdre dans l’amour qu’ils lisaient dans leurs yeux respectifs – le temps s’était arrêté.

«  _Touche moi_  », avait-il soufflé auparavant.

Rien de frénétique, rien d’empressé : seulement la douceur qu’ils semblaient vouloir puiser dans les mains de l’autre. Leurs caresses s’échangeaient au rythme de leurs plaintes, laissant derrière elles un sillon brûlant sur leurs épidermes, aussi chaud que les rayons de l’astre du jour.

«  _J’ai envie de toi_  », avait répondu l’autre. 

Il avait prononcé ses mots avant de poser ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant, remontant doucement jusqu’à la frontière de ses cheveux bruns. Les mains s’étaient agrippées l’un à l’autre, comme pour se donner un repère dans le flot d’ardeur qui les parcourait.

Le soleil faisait maintenant briller leurs paupières closes, comme il avait illuminé les gouttes perlant de leurs épidermes quelques temps plus tôt, les perles d’eau se mélangeant en harmonie avec leurs gestes sûrs.

«  _Je t’aime_  »

Ses mains migraient doucement le long des côtes de son compagnon, s’attardant sur ses épaules contractées par la passion, pour terminer noyées dans la chevelure grise.

«  _Tu es prêt ?_  »

Il avait acquiescé paisiblement, propulsant sa tête en arrière lorsqu’il se sentit possédé par son amant, sa plainte rauque faisant écho au soupir qu’il perçut à son oreille. Il resserrait ses jambes autour du corps pressé contre lui tandis qu’il sentait la tête de l’autre plonger dans le creux de sa gorge offerte, laissant sortir d’entre ses lèvres une litanie de paroles mélodieuses qu’il parvenait à peine à entendre.

Le bruit de l’extérieur s’était suspendu, leurs oreilles bourdonnaient d’agitation dans la fièvre qu’ont les gens qui s’aiment, leurs esprits embués par l’odeur de l’autre, leurs sens en proie au brasier du désir.

«  _Je t’aime aussi_  »

Les deux corps couchés dans la lumière du crépuscule, l’air empli de promesses silencieuses, Yann et Martin s’aimaient. Et maintenant que le soleil se couchait, c’était à la lune de chanter. 

 


	4. Apocalypse

La salle était pleine, pourtant il n’y avait qu’eux. L’un contre l’autre, ils semblent alors impassibles à l’effervescence tout autour. Au rythme lent de la musique, ils se meuvent doucement, n’écoutant plus que les souffles de l’autre près de leurs oreilles. Yann sent Martin poser la tête tout contre son cou, resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Un baiser sur la tempe, et lui aussi se rapproche.

Leurs cœurs étaient si proches qu’ils pouvaient sentir celui de l’autre battre contre leur poitrine. Tous deux incapables de penser ce que l’autre pense à ce moment précis ; et pourtant c’est comme s’ils étaient en communion.

Martin rêve de baisers furieux, de voyages et d’aventure. Il rêve de couchers de soleil à l’autre bout du monde, de cigarettes consumées sur le balcon d’un appartement, les rideaux blancs ondulant par la fenêtre au rythme du vent, de Yann à ses côtés, toujours.

Yann pense à jouer du piano pour son amant jusqu’à ce qu’il en ait mal aux doigts, et à le retrouver allongé dans leurs draps. Il pense à la façon dont ses yeux bruns ont de le regarder quand il s’approche de lui, quand il pose la main sur sa joue et qu’il l’embrasse, comme pour la première fois.

Blottis l’un contre l’autre, ils font barrière au monde. Et lorsqu’ils pensent à l’avenir, ils savent qu’ils ont la même image à l’esprit.


	5. Flash

Et partout où ils s’aventurent, il n’oublie jamais son appareil photo. Ils en ont des centaines, des images ratées ou non, traînant dans les tiroirs, accrochées aux murs. Yann ne peut se résoudre à en jeter une seule. Il se dit que plus tard, quand ils seront vieux et qu’ils oublieront tout, ils aimeront sortir ces photos et penser à cet instant précis, immortalisé en une agglomération de pixels.

Les photos ne sont jamais classées. Ils n’ont jamais fait d’albums. Au contraire, ils aiment les mélanger, mettre leurs souvenirs sans dessus dessous, oublier la chronologie de leur vie un instant. Martin s’est pris au jeu au fil du temps, lui volant parfois l’appareil pour qu’il soit à son tour le modèle.

Et c’est pendant les dimanches silencieux qu’ils sortent les images. Éparpillées sur le lit, ils les regardent et les admirent. Ils se souviennent. Ils se rappellent de ce matin, à l’autre bout du monde, avec cette photo de Martin, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux mi-clos, tentant de se réveiller tant bien que mal avec un café. Ils se souviennent de cette journée à la montagne, où les yeux de Yann paraissaient plus bleus encore que le ciel dégagé.

Parfois ils s’endorment l’un contre l’autre, leurs esprits divaguant entre les flashs de leurs souvenirs et leurs espoirs d’en avoir de nouveaux.


	6. Sweet

Martin est incapable d’arrêter la vidéo. Elle est bien trop longue, pourtant, il le sait. Il se rappelle qu’il n’arrivait pas à éteindre la caméra non plus, face à la scène qu’il filmait. Sur son écran, un souvenir de l’été dernier, alors qu’ils étaient seuls dans la piscine de l’hôtel. Lui, assis sur la margelle, et Yann, qui s’approche en riant. Ses cheveux trempés ruissellent sur son visage, mais Martin ne regarde que son sourire.

Yann tente alors de le mettre à l’eau, et Martin pousse un cri en tombant. Pendant quelques secondes, alors que la caméra est à l’eau, l’on entend seulement les rires et les éclaboussures à la surface ; jusqu’à qu’il plonge pour la récupérer.

Dans sa chambre, Martin ne peut pas s’empêcher de fixer son écran. Il se rappelle avoir gardé la caméra en face de Yann, fixée sur son visage jusqu’à ce qu’il râle et qu’il le repousse en riant. Même à travers la vidéo, il peut encore voir cette lueur dans les yeux de son amant. Celle qu’il voit si souvent mais à laquelle il ne s’habitue pas.

Allongé, seul et à des kilomètres de lui, Martin se dit que c’est si doux, de savoir que Yann l’aime, sans même qu’il n’ait besoin de lui dire.

Le Martin de la vidéo, lui, s’approche de Yann et l’embrasse, tandis que la caméra coule une nouvelle fois au fond de l’eau.


	7. Opera House

Dans la nuit froide, il ne sent maintenant plus ses larmes couler. C’est qu’il a le cœur qui se serre de plus en plus, et que ça l’empêche de penser à autre chose. Dans sa tête des phrases courent et grondent, les reproches se bousculant les unes contre les autres à tel point qu’il ne reste de ses pensées qu’un flot de cris inintelligible.

Il n’avait pas prévu tout ça. Il n’avait pas prévu que ses sentiments auraient pu devenir une prison, une jungle dans laquelle il ne trouvait plus son chemin. Et il sentait son amour l’écorcher comme des barbelés.

Alors qu’il tente de reprendre son souffle, l’écho de cette voix emplie de chagrin lui revient. Il avait franchi le seuil de l’appartement à ce moment-là. Il avait fui, en courant à travers Paris comme si la ville pouvait alors répondre à ses questionnements – _pourquoi je t’aime si fort que j’en ai mal_.

Il le sait, au fond : il ne pourra jamais s’échapper de leur histoire dévorante. Et pourtant c’est si violent, de jamais n’avoir assez de l’autre. Il a si peur de cette voix qui le pousse à croire qu’il ne sera heureux nulle part ailleurs, qu’il préférerait fixer la mort droit dans les yeux que d’entendre à nouveau ces faibles sanglots dans la nuit.

Quand Martin reviendra chez eux ce soir-là, la porte avait été laissée ouverte. Transi de froid, il s’avance. Yann se tient face à la fenêtre, et il ne se retourne qu’après quelques secondes. Avant que Martin n’ait pu prononcer un mot, il vient l’enlacer doucement.

_Je suis tellement désolé_

_Je sais_

_J’ai peur_

_Moi aussi_


	8. Truly

Le printemps s’apprêtait à éclore lorsqu’ils se décidèrent. C’était une belle journée. Ils avaient visité les pièces main dans la main, se souriant comme des lycéens. C’était celui-là qu’ils voulaient.

Impossible de savoir ce qui les avait vraiment séduits, dans cet appartement. Peut-être les grandes fenêtres, menant à des petits balcons suspendus au-dessus de la rue. Ou peut-être était-ce la cour. Elle n’était pourtant pas si grande, et pas si belle : mais les rayons du soleil s’y reflétaient et c’était si beau que ce fut une évidence.

Et quelques mois plus tard, c’est au milieu de la cour qu’ils étaient assis. Tirant lentement sur leurs cigarettes, seuls les nuages étaient témoins de leurs baisers. Martin avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Yann fermait les yeux face au soleil, respirant les odeurs de l’été. Il riait quand Martin embrassait sa main aussitôt qu’il ne regardait pas.

Ils avaient passé leur première journée de propriétaires dans cette cour, débattant de leurs projets futurs ou profitant de l’autre silencieusement. Le soleil était encore présent lorsque Martin s’assoupit sur l’épaule de Yann, tous les deux allongés au centre de la cour. Il passa la main dans les cheveux bruns en pensant qu’il l’aimait. Vraiment.


	9. John Wayne

Il faisait froid, dehors. Les lumières de la ville illuminaient l’appartement. Au coin du salon, ils avaient installé un petit sapin, à peine décoré. La journée était passée lentement, les heures s’écoulant en les voyant sur le canapé, devant un film qu’ils ne regardaient pas vraiment, ou dans les rues, bravant le froid pour profiter de la fin du mois de décembre.

C’était leur premier Noel chez eux.  Il y avait là une ambiance particulière qu’on ne retrouve que dans les premières fois. C’était pourtant si naturel, de préparer un repas côte à côte dans la cuisine, de dresser ensemble une table qui leur plaisait. Comme s’ils l’avaient déjà fait un millier de fois auparavant. Si naturel de se donner des cadeaux, puisqu’ils n’avaient jamais attendu une fête pour offrir. Et quand les bougies furent éteintes et les verres vides, ils tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur le lit.

Ce n’est qu’après l’amour, quand Martin finissait sa cigarette sur le balcon, que Yann lui proposa de passer sa vie à ses côtés.


	10. Young & Dumb

Ils n’avaient pas attendu le lendemain pour s’échapper. Main dans la main, ils étaient sortis en courant presque vers leur voiture. Yann avait pris le volant tandis que Martin lui enlevait son nœud papillon. Les rayons chauds du soleil se reflétaient sur l’or de l’alliance de Martin alors qu’il jouait quelques accords en chantant aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Il voyait les yeux de Yann rire à travers ses lunettes de soleil, et à cet instant-même, il crut sentir son cœur exploser d’euphorie.

Même aujourd’hui, ils étaient incapables de dire combien de temps ils avaient passé sur la route, ce jour-là. C’était un drôle de sentiment, de pouvoir dire qu’ils s’étaient sentis intensément plus libres en se liant à l’autre pour toujours. Et Martin avait finalement posé sa tête sur l’épaule de Yann, chuchotant des mots que seuls eux pouvaient entendre, alors que de ses doigts il faisait doucement tourner sa bague.

Ils s’étaient arrêtés au détour d’une route, et il faisait encore jour. La musique sortait clairement de la voiture aux portières ouvertes, et les quelques automobilistes passant encore purent les voir commencer à danser tranquillement. Derrière eux, la mer se dessinait et le bruit des vagues, masqué par la mélodie, ne demandait qu’à être entendu.


	11. Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

Sur le fauteuil près du lit, Martin murmure à l’oreille de son amant. Des souffles rauques sortent d’entre les lèvres de Yann alors que sa voix le guide vers les souvenirs, ceux créés par une vie entière passée l’un avec l’autre.

_Rien ne peut t’arriver maintenant_

Martin lui prend la main doucement et la pose sur son cœur. Il sent le regard se Yann faire son chemin jusqu’à lui, et lui sourit alors qu’une larme tombe sur une photographie.  

_Tant que tu es avec moi, tout ira bien_

Et Martin lui parle tout bas de leurs voyages, de leurs heures passées à chanter, à danser, à s’aimer. Il lui rappelle comme ils étaient fous, il y a des décennies. De cette soirée au restaurant, quand il avait compris qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ses yeux bleus.

_Rien ne peut t’arriver maintenant_

Ils se remémorent ensemble de cette journée à la plage, et Martin rit un peu en se souvenant de la panique de Yann lorsqu’il avait cru avoir perdu son alliance au milieu du sable. Il avait eu si peur que même les vagues n’avaient pas calmé son cœur battant.

Martin serre la main plus fort dans la sienne. Les yeux de Yann ne le quittent pas une seconde. Il sait qu’ils ont été chanceux d’avoir eu tout ce temps ensemble.

Mais l’éternité n’aurait pas été suffisante.

_Rien ne t’éloignera de moi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter !  
> Et bonne Saint Valentin à tou-te-s, même si on s'en fout parce que votre plus grand amour restera toujours vous-même
> 
> A très vite


End file.
